


Keep you on your toes

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: "Aw, come on, you can do it!" Michael teases."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Keep you on your toes

  
It's early in the morning, and to be fair, Alex is not in a good mood. Michael on the other hand is just there, grinning at him, chilling in the living room, waiting for the right opportunity just to annoy him. Which is now, it seems.

"Aw, come on, you can do it!" Michael teases, cheering loud enough that the neighbors can certainly hear.

Alex glares at him from where he's standing, arms crossed over his chest in defiance. There is nothing more infuriating than when you are on your tiptoes and even like that you can't reach what you want. Why is the cereal on the highest shelf? Because his brother thinks he is funny, that is why.

"I'm going to strangle Gregory." There is no way either of them will be able to reach it without climbing on something. "I will make him suffer, he knows my balance is not what it used to be."

Michael comes behind him, resting his chin on Alex's shoulder and plants a kiss behind his ear. Without even noticing he relaxes, resting his weight on Michael with a small sigh. Michael kisses him again, once, twice, his breath hot on Alex's skin, hand traveling around his body to caress and comfort. And to be true to his word, Alex is feeling better. That is until Michael opens his mouth.

"He just likes to keep you on your toes, you know."

Alex doesn't wait for a second and reacts right away, elbowing Michael in the stomach, _gently of course_. "You are two centimeters taller than me, you have no right to talk."

Michael lets out a startled laugh and turns him around, bringing Alex's head to rest on his chest. He clings to Alex with all his might and whispers softly, "God damn it, I adore you!" 

Alex clasps tightly in return, fingers playing with Michael's curls, humming in happiness, cherishing the warmth and safety that he feels whenever the other is close by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
